


Status Green, Sir.

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Dead Space, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Soldiers, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Isaac didn't know how to explain what he found on the remains of that ship. But the little blue lady was talkative, maybe he wouldn't have to.





	1. Big, Green Guns

"And what it is you think you're doing?"

He jumped, spinning around to face the little blue hologram that appeared on the pedestal behind him. "Uhh . . . "

She, for the hologram was female, raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Normally space wreckage isn't this far out. I'm supposed to investigate for survivors. And I need to investigate for weapons."

"There's only a couple of rifles, him and I aboard this vessel. Or, this half of the vessel."

"What happened to you? Where are you even from?  _Forward Unto Dawn_ isn't in the registry."

"We were lost in a slipspace rupture. The portal closed on us while we were inside it and we wound up here. We've been drifting for one point seven five years."

"Holy shit." He looked back over at the pod. "Is there a person inside that armour?"

"Yes." Her voice softened considerably. "He's with me."

He didn't really have anything to say to that. 

"He'll kill you if you try to hurt either of us." She warned, but more for his sake than her own. "What is an engineer-class workman doing out here alone? Where is your UNSC escort?"

"UNSC?" He shook his head. "Sorry, no bells."

There was a hissing sound, distant, like one of the old cooling pipes finally snapped. 

"Are you an EarthGov AI?"

"No. I am an AI based on the brain schematics of Doctor Catherine Halsey, an ONI asset. I don't belong to the Earth's central government."

Screeching echoed down the hallway and he jumped. Geez, it had been some time since he'd had a conversation so pleasant. 

"So, that man in the tank's pretty good at killing stuff, huh?" 

She looked in the direction his gaze had taken. "What are those?"

"Necromorphs." He swallowed thickly. "So, is he good at killing things?"

"I mean, he's destroyed three armadas by himself, if that counts."

"Good. Plenty of relevant experience. He's got the job." He raised the plasma cutter, only slightly shaking after so long doing this. The shrieking got louder. 

"Chief, I need you." She said, turning back to the tank. The coolant hissing cut off. 

"What's going on?" A husky, sharp voice cut in. The man in the armour pushed out of the tank like he'd never been frozen and over to a rack of assault rifles and magazines. 

"Aliens, tons of 'em and nasty looking." She replied. "Got an engineer here too, asked for our assistance."

The man floated over, grabbing a chip from the console. The blue lady vanished. He plugged her into the back of his helmet. The green man floated over to him. "Any advice?"

"They don't die from trauma. Dismemberment is the only thing that stops them."

"Understood." 

"Chief's not very talkative, so don't get discouraged." She spoke from his helmet loudspeaker. 

"I'll do my best."

"I'm Cortana, by the way." She said as the terrible gargles of the Necromorphs drew in close. 

"Clarke. Isaac Clarke."

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117." The green man said gruffly. 

"Most just call him Master Chief." Cortana supplied brightly. 

"Get ready. And be careful of vents." Isaac murmured.

"Roger."

* * *

It was very impressive and slightly disturbing to watch someone physically rip limbs off people. Or, Necromorphs, but one half-dozen of one, really. The point was that Master Chief was capable of tearing the monsters in half with just his hands. Isaac thought he might be in love. 

"Well, that certainly was spectacular." Cortana chirped. 

Chief huffed under his breath, but gathered what he could from the corpses. 

"What was your mission, Clarke?" Cortana asked. 

"Investigate the station. The vessel I was on was destroyed, but a new frigate was on it's way last time I checked in."

"Acknowledged." Chief said, moving out. 

"Where are you going?"

"The control room. Cortana can find a safe landing pad. We confirm with the incoming vessel and then go secure the platform."

"You're nuts. There's thousands of them in there. Not all of them dead, I might add."

"Doesn't matter. We have an objective."

"Only if you go in first. I came out here for a fucking breather."

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Cortana joked, probably smiling to herself. "Chief is really good at shooting his way out of problems."

"I am." He returned.

Isaac didn't understand what the hell their dynamic was, but, again, Chief had bare-hand killed several dozen Necromorphs. 

"Lead on, then." Isaac replied. Chief nodded shortly and set off along the outer hull of the ship. 

 


	2. Titan Station

When Necromorphs breaking out on the ship is the reason he's let out of the psych ward, his day is not starting well. The subsequent catastrophe that has enveloped . . . wherever the hell he is is just another red flag to add to his merry little garden. They grow under Nicole's tender, homicidal gaze. 

After that, it's a short ride down from the dizzying heights of not-quite-sane-but-okay. 

His first good news of the day - also arguably the best decision he's ever made - comes as soon as he's got his gear back on. 

"I thought I seen your readings." A female voice chirps in his ear, one he really, really thought he hallucinated. 

"Hello?" He answers back. 

"Your transmission system is so weak and underdeveloped." The mystery lady who sounds familiar said. "But I can make it work. No use upgrading it with the Station on its way out. Hold tight, Clarke, and we'll come to you."

"Okay?" He replied but the transmission cut off. 

Over the course of the next few hours, he spent his time listening to some bossy woman named Daina as she led him through the patient wards of what he discovered was Titan Station. And to his credit, he managed to get all the way to crashing a tram and hanging from it upside down before he officially got a stamp on his 'damsel in distress' membership card. 

"Dammit." He muttered, resigned to being stuck. Then the shrieking began. He sighed and reloaded the plasma cutter. "I'm going to die and I barely know why."

The 'morphs showed up en masse not much later to both his chagrin and his detriment. 

"Yup." He muttered as he blew the left arm off the closest 'morph only to watch in mild discomfort as the right arm came for his stomach. "Definitely going to die."

"Not if I can help it, Engineer." That familiar lady came over his headset again. 

"Hold on." A gruff male voice said, from inside the room, before the 'morph that was going to disembowel him found its arm caught in the grip of a hulking green suit of armour. With a quick and powerful pull, it's arm snapped off at the bone and it fell to the ground. 

"Wait, you were real?"

"The realest thing you've seen all day." The woman - an AI, he remembered - chirped brightly. "Buckle down, this is going to get ugly."

"It wasn't exactly a joyride getting down here either."

"I like his sass."

"I'm glad someone is enjoying it." He muttered, letting himself hang. 

The green armour kicked the remaining close 'morphs away and out of harmful range. Not that they wanted anything to do with him anymore when there was a much more aggressive target on the prowl. 

"How did you find me?"

"Your systems are rudimentary, and your own people don't have the best grasp of their complexity. Curious, but stupid. With your limited technology, I can track you miles off the Station's bow. Amplified by my own systems and the MJOLNIR's motion tracking capabilities, I'm more than well equipped to find you."

"Did you just . . . insult the intelligence of my species."

"No. Your species is his species as well. The individuals aboard this particular craft, however? Completely useless."

"And here I was, beginning to think I was special."

"Everyone seems to think you are."

"Is that why you're here too? EarthGov want me back in a box before the Unitologists can launch me into the sun?"

"Don't be absurd. We're here because you saved us, and it's time to return the favour. This is a war, and you're not a soldier. Chief, on the other hand, is a certifiable ass-kicker."

"Oh yeah?" He watched the man throw a 'morph with an exploding arm at a congregation and blow them all up. "Nifty."

"The Covenant called him the Demon." She supplied. "I like the moniker. He's lukewarm on it."

"Oh goodie."

Chief cut down the rest of the 'morphs with very little difficulty. 

"You make a man wonder why he's around sometimes."

Chief didn't reply, even if his AI lady chuckled. Chief just walked over, grabbed his ankle, and yanked him free of the cable holding him. As soon as the Engineer was upright again, Chief nodded. 

"I need a weapon."

"You don't seem to be having a rough go without one."

Chief didn't find him very funny. 

"There's not really anything to be found, only made." He replied, more serious. "I'll do my best to find the parts to make something for you, but we're low on time and ammunition."

"Melee will also be fine. I don't want to give them a chance to compromise my armour's integrity."

"It . . . can be hurt?"

"Of course." The lady replied for him. "The gel layer, specifically, is open to penetration. Once it's breached, he'll depressurize and be unable to commit to going EVA."

"I'll come up with something. Until then, there's a woman who's been helping me. Daina. We need to meet her."

"Waypoint downloaded. Let's get moving. We don't want to miss your date."

"I've, uh, completely forgotten who you are."

"Your medical files said as much. I'm Cortana. He's Master Chief, but just Chief will do."

He nodded. "Shall we?"

"I'll take point." Chief said, turning and heading for a door. "Stay behind me. Keep an eye out for weapon parts."

"On it, er, Chief."

Chief nodded sharply and began to walk. His strides were long and fast, but there could definitely be worse things than this to hide behind. An upgrade from his corpse shields, certainly. 

"Lead on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
